


Take a Look at These

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Written for the Parksandrec Kinkmeme [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme prompt: <i>It's still early pregnancy, but Leslie's past the morning sickness and she's feeling pretty great, and her boobs are...spectacular. Ben agrees. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Look at These

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season-6. Set a couple of weeks after the Unity Concert. 
> 
> This was four chapters at the Kinkmeme, but it's only one here. Same text, I just don't have to deal with a dumb character limit here.

He's looking at his phone, checking out the calendar app for what meetings he has today and sneaking some coffee, when he hears her yell from the bathroom.

"Ben! Oh my god, come here."

And he feels definite panic shoot through him as he runs to the master bath (the _master whiz palace_ , he usually dubs it in his head), thinking something horrible has happened--because now that he's somewhat calmed down about the financial situation, his brain needs something else to obsess over. So, even though he started out last night online researching good sex positions for during pregnancy, he ended up getting side-tracked and going down the rabbit hole of reading about all the _horrible somethings_ that can go wrong during the early months of pregnancy.

And yeah....he's beginning to maybe question his status as this relationship's official sham-wow.

But when he gets to the bathroom, Leslie is just standing in front of the mirror looking perfectly healthy and well...positively glowing in a pair of blue and white striped panties and a black bra, her triple-baby bump just starting to show.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Ben. Jesus, take a look at these."

She turns around and she's practically spilling out of her bra. He thinks maybe he makes 'the face'. He doesn't care. And, honestly how did he not notice _those_ in the mirror when he first came in?

"I mean, this is completely like overnight, right? They were not this big yesterday. What the hell? Is this normal? I should call Ann and ask. Holy crap!"

"Um..." He's just staring. Is that rude and sexist? Probably not, he reasons, they're married. But, yeah, those are definitely bigger. Then she's walking towards him, unhooking her bra as she goes and shrugging it off. She grabs his hands when she gets close and cups them around her spectacularly full, bare breasts.

"I mean they looked bigger in my bra--but do they feel bigger?" Leslie doesn't wait for his answer. "They're totally bigger. Oh my god. This is crazy! My boobs are crazy! And kind of awesome!"

It's only right that he help her out with this. They're partners in this whole experience, after all. He squeezes gently as his gaze moves up and he meets her eyes. "Yeah. They are...bigger. And completely awesome. Okay, this is...wow."

"I know, right? And hey, buddy...my rack is down here," she points back to her breasts.

Ben breaks eye contact and looks back down. "Sorry, sorry," he laughs and watches his hands mold around her ample, pale bosom. He's always loved how she fits perfectly in his hands, and she still does exactly that. But she's fuller...plumper now.

"Are they more sensitive?" He asks.

She considers his question, then nods. "I think so."

He moves his fingers down the curve of one side, experimentally rubs a dusty pink nipple with his thumb and while she always seems to appreciate it when he plays with her nipples, this time Leslie practically starts purring.

"We should, um, we should probably investigate this further," he starts, walking her backwards towards the bed while she giggles and moans.

"Wait," she puts her hands over his, stilling his movements. "Don't you have a meeting with Sanitation this morning?"

"Don't care." He answers hastily, bending down to take a rosy tip in his mouth, licking, sucking, and kissing the pebbled surface, while he continues to squeeze her other breast, before pinching that sensitive nipple between thumb and forefinger, causing her to gasp and roll her hips towards his.

Ben pulls his mouth away suddenly and looks up at her. "Don't you have a meeting with Ron this morning? Going over your transition out of Parks?"

"Don't care," she responds, pulling his head back towards her chest. She feels him smile against the side of her breast as the backs of her legs hit the edge of their bed.

***

He gets his suit off fairly quick--although she does help a bit, playfully tossing his plaid boxers towards the bottom of the bed with a grin. His tie ends up somewhere near the window, in a house plant that they both have to try hard to remember to water.

When he moves down to her stomach he pauses, says, "Hi. It's me. I'm going to be doing unspeakable things to your mom now. Please don't remember any of this when you come out."

"Seriously? Every time?" Leslie asks with an eyebrow quirk, looking down at him.

"Yeah. Probably," he admits, hooking his fingers in the sides of her underwear and pulling them down hastily. As soon as her panties are off, he can smell her, all sweet and musky. And while he was planning on lavishing more attention on her pregnancy-sensitive breasts or kissing her lips until they're all red and swollen, he finds that the heady, arousing allure waiting between her spread thighs is too strong to pass up and he goes down instead of up. Besides, he reasons, maybe this will cover up the coffee taste on his lips a little bit.

Ben flicks his tongue against her clitoris, as she pushes herself readily against his chin, his lips, his tongue. He adds his fingers to the mix, pushing one, then two inside her, all the while lavishing her clit with attention.

God, he loves doing this, always has--but this feeling of being completely surrounded by Leslie's scent...her everything. It's intoxicating. He wants to put his lips everywhere, make her come against his tongue, taste her juices as they saturate his mouth and she grips at his hair. Soon, he hears her familiar shudders and gasps, feels her shoving herself, hot and wet, against his mouth crazily, as she crashes against him with a guttural moan.

He smiles as she recovers, softly licking and sucking on her right inner thigh, then kisses a path up her stomach, over those awesome breasts, and straight to her face. There Ben nibbles her bottom lip before pressing against her, mouth open and hot against hers.

"You taste really sexy after you do that," she whispers.

You are the sexy tasting one, Leslie."

"But...you also taste like coffee, Ben. Delicious, caffeine-packed coffee."

"Ummm...I was up really late. And..."

"I'm not mad.. Just kiss me again, you sexy, caffeine-filled, jerky, gazelle," she teases, smiling into his lips.

A few minutes of coffee-kisses and making out pass, her hand touching greedily along the length and head of his cock, and they end up lazily facing each other on their sides. It's intimate and sweet, kind of like spooning face-to-face, with her just-slightly protruded abdomen nestled between them when he finally pushes slowly inside. They're entwined so close together that it's hard for him to thrust very deeply or get his hand between them to work her clit, but it's all about the quiet build-up, as he grinds and pushes into her soft, wet center. Leslie seems to like it a lot too, happy to hug and kiss as they slowly fuck, rather than impatiently trying to nudge him onto his back and ride him (although, he's certainly a big fan of that too).

When Ben comes it's amazingly intense--he sees stars _and_ galaxies, feels like he's the one who's been totally absorbed but then also wrung out. He kisses and nuzzles into her skin, looking forward to being a bit late to the office today.

"Mmmmm, well, crap. Now I'm sleepy," Leslie sighs against his neck, eyes closed, looking fully-sated even though he's pretty sure she didn't come.

"Too sleepy for this?" He whispers, before moving down and tonguing the side of her breast. He pulls a nipple back into his mouth, as one hand travels south, circles her growing belly, then moves down, past her damp curls, and nudging between her legs.

"Ben..."

"Hmmm?" He looks up.

"I don't always have to during...It doesn't mean it wasn't..."

"I know," he interrupts.

She gasps as he runs the pads of his fingers along the inside of her wet thigh, pulls her top leg up over his hip, opening her wider to him. "Besides, I already...earlier...when you went down on me..."

"I know," he repeats, then adds with a small smirk, "I was right there."

Leslie laughs quietly as he moves his head back down towards her breasts, as his fingers slip and slide around in the hot mess below. "Do you really think I'd rather be driving to city hall for a meeting with the sanitation department right now? When I can be doing this instead?"

"God, I hope not."

"Exactly my point. Lay back and let me make you feel good--I want to. You know that I love touching you."

She leans into him. And while he definitely does love touching her, he also enjoys talking to her like this--all quiet and soft and just a little dirty.

"I love spreading you open after we have sex and sliding my fingers around in everything. You always get so wet, but afterwards, when we're all mixed together..." he groans, then trails off before lightly nipping and then sucking Leslie's earlobe into his mouth as she starts to squirm around and pant.

"I can use my fingers to paint around your clit. And then dip my fingers into your pussy for more." She's full-on grinding against him now, making mewling noises, when he moves his mouth back down to her breasts, using the hand that's not between her legs to play with those. He touches the cold metal band of his watch experimentally to one nipple, making her gasp, before his warm mouth works around the hardened tip, sucking and licking. Then he does it to the other side.

It's not long at all before Leslie's clenching her thighs tightly around his hand, coming hard with a long, throaty moan.

***

"Hi," Ben says, standing just a few feet away from the bed, back in his dark blue suit, skinny striped tie, all traces of sex hair tamed away.

"Hi. Where did you go?" Leslie looks momentarily confused, then snuggles her head down into her pillow, and turns on her side to fully look at him.

"I jumped in the shower and then got dressed again. It's only been a few minutes but you fell asleep...pretty much immediately after you came," he laughs. "Like, snoring and everything. It was impressive, Leslie."

"Wow. Really?" She's blushing just a little. "Sorry. God, that's just a little embarrassing."

"It's fine. Kind of ridiculously adorable, actually," he smiles warmly at her.

"And impressive," she reminds him.

"Yes, that," he agrees. "So, you know technically, while you still work for the Pawnee City government, I'm still your boss for a few days. And as your boss, I think you should relax a little more and then go in late today. I can't really see Ron caring if you meet this afternoon instead of this morning."

"True," she yawns, before adding, "Hey, now that I'm not nauseous all of the time, I'm so hungry--all of the time." Leslie sits up and lets the sheet fall below her breasts, pooling down in her lap. She makes sure she has his attention (she does), then arches her back, sticking her chest out even more.

"So, maybe you could push back your meeting and make me pancakes before you leave?"

He gives her a look. "Leslie Knope. Are you using your boobs to try and get pancakes?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Um...," he considers this briefly. Nods, then grins. "Yes."

"Yay! Then I am doing that." She lightly bounces up and down a little before asking, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Huh?" He moves his eyes up to her face. "Okay, yeah, here's the deal. I'll make you chocolate chip _and banana_ pancakes now, but you have to promise to eat a healthy dinner with me tonight--including at least one kind of vegetable."

She smiles, then yawns again, arching and stretching some more, while his eyes travel back down to her bare breasts.

"Babe, they're really, really nice, and you know how much I like them, but they're not getting you out of eating a vegetable later," he teases and then leans in for a kiss, before heading downstairs to make some pancakes.


End file.
